


Heart to Heart

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Heart to Heart

"We need to talk."

A chill went up Severus's spine. "All right."

This little heart to heart was likely the nail in the coffin of their relationship. 

"This isn't working. Sometimes I stay here, sometimes you stay at my place. It doesn't make sense."

Severus knew he shouldn't have stayed over at Harry's two nights ago. He'd foolishly assumed too much.

"What do you suggest?" Severus asked flatly.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "I think we should move in together."

Severus stared.

"Unless you don't want to—" 

Heart soaring, Severus pulled Harry close and snogged him silly.


End file.
